Surprise!
by Flaredragon117
Summary: Ban and Elaine have a baby! What will the gang at Boar Hat think about the small baby?
**Hey Everybody! Flaredragon here with this one shot! I've been getting into the manga/anime '** _ **Seven Deadly Sin'**_ **, or '** _ **Nanatsu no Taizai'**_ **for some people out there. This won't be much. It'll just be something for Ban and Elaine with some Meliodas and Elizabeth.**

 **NOTE: This will out of story line of the canon.**

 **I don't own Deadly Seven Sins or the characters of the manga/anime.**

Surprise!

"Hey King, are you going to help us or are you going to just sit there and stare at the door?"

Meliodas was serving drinks at the bar as he asked the fairy king, who was sitting at one of the tables that were closest to the door. King was a young boy (or at he looks like one) that appears somewhere between ten and thirteen. He has orange hair that's kept pretty neat. His attire consists of a vest that goes down to his mid thighs; the color is mostly sky blue with the top and the trimming orange. His sleeves and shorts are dark blue. His boots were also sky blue with the tip being orange.

"I'll help, just give me a minute." King said as he waved his hand at Meliodas.

Meliodas, the young owner of the pub, Boar Hat, just shrugged his shoulders before giving a guy his pint of ale. Meliodas was a young man that has messy bed hair. His shirt is white with a black vest and a red tie. His pants are white that end at the knees and his shoes are black as well.

"If you say so." Meliodas said. Meliodas checked on Hawk, a big, pink, talking pig and saw him eating some fallen leftovers.

"Hey Hawk, do you have a clue on what's wrong with King?" Hawk looked up from his meat pie and responded,

"Not a clue. Are you sure you don't have any more scraps from Ban's cooking?"

"I told you already, when Ban cooks the customer eat everything, they even lick the plate clean. His cooking is just that good, besides none of his cooking would last for two years without going bad and rotten." Meliodas said and saw Hawk looking down, disappointment all over his face.

"I miss his cooking…" Hawk whimpered.

"I actually wonder how Ban's doing." Meliodas thought aloud. Ban has been out on his journey for a while now; it's been almost two years since he left.

The day passed by like always. Meliodas was making good business from all his booze and Elizabeth, Boar Hat's waitress and Meliodas' good friend/ lover/ groping friend…

…well, sort of.

Anyway, it has been hours since Meliodas talked to King and it's almost closing time for the pub. Meliodas was cleaning up the counter while Elizabeth was picking up any remaining plates and mugs from the tables.

"Sir Meliodas, will Sir King be okay? He has been looking at the entrance all day?" Elizabeth asked as she put all the plates in the sink. Elizabeth was beautiful young woman with long, silver hair that's free and covers her right eye. Her attire was the 'standard' Boar Hat uniform, which was a pink top that shows off her stomach with a blue handkerchief with a short skirt and one legging with two comfortable shoes.

"He'll fine be fine, I think."

"You think?"

Meliodas shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not quite sure, he's been acting weird all day. He's just sitting there doing nothing and staring into space." Meliodas walked from behind the bar and got in front of King,

"Yo King, why are you staring at the door? Are you waiting for someone?" Meliodas asked as he poked King. King pushed Meliodas' hand and sighed,

"Yeah, I am. Ban sent me a letter a while back and it said that he will arrive today." King rested his head on his hand and continued looking at the door, "So I've been sitting here and waiting for him to come back."

 _WHAM!_

Meliodas hit King with a _massive_ hammer fist. King was head first into the ground, his legs twitching. King came back up with blood coming down his face.

"What the hell was that for?!" King shouted.

"That was for not telling us that Ban's coming back sooner." Meliodas said before punching King again. This time King flew out to the shelves full of Boar Hat's finest liquor.

 _CRASH!_

There goes Meliodas' best sellers…

"Sir King!" Elizabeth shrieked. She quickly went to King's side to see if he was alright. When she was checking King's new injuries, someone came inside the pub.

"Welcome to Boar Ha- Jericurl?"

"My name's Jericho! Get it right!" The one known as 'Jericho' just entered the pub. She was one that's around average height for age and has a pretty generous body, though she keeps her body hidden under armor. Her light lavender hair was tied back as usual.

"Why can't you get my name right?" Jericho asked in annoyance.

"Don't know" Meliodas said before looking at King and poking him with a stick.

"I think he's still breathing…"

"I really hate to break your little…thing… but do you know when Ban is coming back?" Jericho asked with worry etched in her voice. Meliodas sighed, Jericho has been asking the same thing twice a week since Ban left and it was getting a bit tiring for the blonde.

"Yeah, I do."

Jericho's eye sparkled up, "You do?! Really?!"

Meliodas smiled, "Yep, I sure do. He's coming today. I found out just now when King here told me."

King gave a weak nod as his vision has begun to clear.

"In fact, he's known about Ban's arrival for a while now. I'd say about three weeks now." Meliodas added with a small smile. King tensed up when he felt Jericho's eyes on him.

"You knew about Ban's arrival and didn't say anything until now?!" Jericho yelled out before tackling the poor fairy and beating him up. Elizabeth was beside Meliodas as the two watched the beating.

"Um, Sir Meliodas? I didn't recall Sir King saying that he knew for three weeks." Elizabeth said before cringing when she saw Jericho stomping on King's family jewels. Oddly enough, King turned into his older, fatter form of himself.

"He didn't say. I just added that part as pay back for all the times he kept quiet while I went through Jericue's rants about Ban coming back."

"My name's Jericho damn it!"

"Right, want some popcorn Liz?" Meliodas asking before grabbing a bag of popcorn from out of nowhere and watched the brutal beat down.

"Thanks."

The two watch King's beating for another few minutes (along with Meliodas groping Elizabeth's wonderful breasts) before calling it for the night. Meliodas was leading Jericho while Elizabeth was helping King's more recent injuries before the door was kicked open and flew.

…Straight into Hawk's face.

"Guess who's back everybody~?" A familiar voice rang through the pub. Right then and there, everyone saw the man they haven't seen in two years.

Ban.

Right then and there, Meliodas and Ban stared at each other. The atmosphere began to feel heavy. All who were there felt this tension was thick and suffocating. The two were just looking at each other, as if they were waiting to see who was going to attack.

Until…

"BAN!" Meliodas shouted with glee and cheer.

"CAP'N~!" Ban shouted with the same tone.

The two toward each other and began clapping their hands together, both happy to see each other again. After that, they began punching each other. The monstrous punches added even more damaged to the poor pub…

Luckily the punches weren't as extreme as the other times they've done this. When they were done with their 'playful' reunion, Jericho and a now mummified King (who is now back to his younger form) ran toward Ban.

"Ban!" both shouted.

"Missed me~?" Ban asked.

Jericho blushed and stammered some incoherent words before turning away and talked to Elizabeth. King went up to the tall man and glared.

"Where the hell have you been?! I tried looking for you at the Fairy Forest and you weren't there! And Elaine isn't at the forest either! Do you know where she is?!" King shouted, tears threatening to fall as he thought about his lost sister.

"Elaine? She's been with me after my short visit at the forest~" Ban explained. Ban smiled widely and looked at outside the pub.

"Speaking of which, Elaine, you can come in now!"

A young woman came into the room. She was pretty short with golden hair that was ended at her shoulders and had golden eyes. Her attire was a sleeveless white dress that's tied up with a butterfly knot. She smiled when she saw everyone, especially at her brother.

"Hey King, it's been a while hasn't it?" Elaine asked. King ran to her to give a hug but stopped when he saw something off.

Elaine was holding a blanket all bundled up in her arms. King was about to ask about the blanket until he saw the blanket moved. Everyone else noticed the blanket moving too and got silent; the only ones that weren't reacting this way was Ban and Elaine.

"Elaine…what are you holding…" King asked, scared of his sister's answer. Elaine gave a small smile to her brother.

"A new addition to our family."

Ban got beside Elaine and helped her reveal the small one in the blanket to everyone. Everyone gasped what what they saw, at least the girls were; The guys stayed silent. It's a baby boy. A baby boy with white hair and red eyes; he looked so much like Ban…

…

…

…

"He's so cute!" Elizabeth cooed at the little baby.

"He sure is! He looks just like Ban!" Jericho admired the baby and was making baby talk with the infant. The baby was enjoying the attention he was receiving from the two beauties and smiled at them.

Elaine gave a relieved sigh.

"This was better than they expected~" Ban said with a smile and his tongue out.

The two parents looked over at King and were surprised to see him standing there like a ghost.

"King~ Are you still here?"

"Brother?"

King suddenly coughed up blood and passed out. Meliodas grabbed a stick and poked at king. After a few seconds of poking Meliodas stood up and looked at the crowd surrounding the young child.

"He's out cold."

Ban got next to the unconscious fairy and poked him too, "Still better than expected." Elaine nodded in agreement. Everyone felt the ground slightly trembling before hearing someone yawning.

"*YAWN* What going on?" A drowsy voice said. The slight tremble stopped. Everyone that was still conscious looked towards the window and saw Diane looking at them. The female giant looked at King at was about to ask about the situation, but all those thoughts left her head when she saw the baby.

"Ahhhhhhh~ he's so cute!" Diane squealed, all the girls gave their attention to the baby again and left the guys behind.

Ban chuckled, "Well, I'm hitting the sack~"

"Yeah me too." Meliodas agreed before grabbing King by the leg and dragging him up stairs. He knew that it's no use to stay there since Elizabeth is focused on Ban's kid, so much for him getting some tonight. The two went upstairs and ignored King's grunts whenever his head gets hit by the stairs.

 _~The next Morning~_

King woke up with a major headache and a few bumps on his head. He groaned before getting out of bed.

"What happened last night?" He thought aloud, "All I can remember was seeing Ban kicking the door down, Elaine coming in with blankets and….that's all I can remember." King got into a thinking pose before he heard laughter from behind.

"You look pretty stupid when you think~"

King's eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice. He turned around and saw Ban with some ale. Ban chugged the rest of his ale down and chuckled.

"What happened last was that me and Elaine coming in with our little son." Ban said after getting the last drops of ale.

"Ahhh~ I really missed Cap'n's good liquor."

"Ban you bastard!" King shouted as he jumped at the white haired man, "What did you do to my sister!?" King tackled Ban and threw punch after punch to the man's face. Even with all his might, King barely got Ban to move from his spot or flinched from King's weak punches. King went to give Ban a choke but Ban grabbed him by the back of the neck and shook him like a rag doll.

"Next time you throw a fist, make sure you actually _know_ how to throw a fist and make sure it hurts. Got it?~" Ban said before throwing the weak fairy across the room.

"Yes sir…" King said as he got up from the table that he landed on, "Tell me, what have you done to my sister?" King demanded. Ban smiled and pointed at Elaine,

"She and I fucked and got ourselves a baby~"

"Ban!" King yelled, his face red in anger. He was about to grab his sacred to treasure to stab Ban but found it missing.

"Elaine took your precious pillow since we knew you would kill me."

King looked pissed but calmed down and exhaled,

"Fine…"

"Let's go downstairs~" Ban 'suggested' before grabbing King's hood and dragging down to the bar. Everyone was able to ear King's ass hitting the stairs.

*THUMP*

*THUMP*

*THUMP*

*THUMP*

After hearing King's royal rump hitting the last time, Ban tossed him across the room (again…). Elaine, along with the other girls, sighed,

"Couldn't have you gotten him like a normal person?" Elaine asked. Ban gave her a toothy grin,

"Nope~"

Diane (Who was normal size thanks to the pills Merlin gave her) got by King's side and helped him up.

"Thanks Diane." King said, his cheeks were pink as he felt Diane's breast pressed against his arm.

King looked over to Elain with the baby and saw her going over to Ban and sitting on his lap.

"I think it's best for you guys to start explaining." Meliodas said while setting up the place for business.

"Explain what? Our little journey together or our nights of long, hard passion~"

"Ban!" Elaine's face was the face of a radioactive tomato. She should've known that Ban would be this blunt. Elizabeth, Diane and Jericho all made a good impression of a tomato as well. Meliodas slapped Ban's back and said,

"As much as I like to hear your sex time, but I think we want to know about the kid?"

"His name is Ben." Ban and Elaine said in unison.

"Ben?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Ban" Elaine said before looking at the sleeping baby, "He's so good and perfect. I'm so happy that he's here." Her smile showed how much she loved the baby.

King looked at the baby and couldn't help but smile too. The baby really did look like his father. His hair has the same shade of white; it even has same spiky look that Ban has, though it's not as wild. The baby opened his eyes and looked at King. The baby's ruby red eyes showed innocence and glee when he looked at his uncle.

"He is pretty cute." King admitted, "I know he'll be in good care in your hands Ban, Elaine." The couple were happy to know that King supported them.

"That's great, because we have a favor to ask you!" King blinked in confusion,

"What's the favor?"

Ban gave him a serious look, "Me and Elaine want to live here, but since there's no more vacancy in any near inns, we thought that we could sleep here. As in your room."

"What?"

"Of course you can!" Meliodas said as he slapped Ban's back. King didn't like where this is going.

"H-hang on, I didn't-"

"Great! I already got your stuff out before you woke up." Ban stated while pointing at the corner where all of King's stuff was.

"Now hold on, I never said… I-I mean I didn't…*SIGH*…ok…" King said in defeat. This has _not_ been his week.

 **This one shot wasn't very serious. I just wanted to try it out. It just came to me a little while ago and decided to just write it down. I don't know which story I should update next. If you guys have a specific story tell me by review or by PM.**

 **April 28, 2016**

 **Flardragon out**

 **Epilogue:**

After the crazy fiasco from this morning, everyone did what they usually did, or in Ban's case, went back to being Boar Hat's best chef again and filling Hawk's belly with the best dishes, which was made with ingredients that were expired. At the end of the day everybody got to bed. Meliodas and Elizabeth were enjoying each other, mostly Meliodas has he grabbed Elizabeth's beautiful body. Jericho went back to her house after hanging out with Ban and Elaine with their new baby. King went to sleep with Diane out side. As for Ban and Elaine…

They're having a chat…

"So Ban, when are we going to tell them our secret?" Elaine asked after she set Ben in the new crib. Ban was on the bed without a shirt or pants; all he had was his boxers.

"Not sure if we should tell them. We could let them figure it out when they realize the signs~" Ban said as Elain got in bed with him, the thing she was wearing was Ban's jacket.

"It would be a nice surprise." Elaine mumbled under her breath, rubbing her flat stomach.

"Glad you understand~" Ban said as he hugged Elaine close. Both closed their eyes and relished each other's body heat. Within a few seconds, Elaine boby changed into an older woman that's between her late teens or early twenties. Her body was one with a cute booty and perky breasts that were noticeable from the open jacket. Like King, Elaine could transform but into a more mature and beautiful body; unlike he brother's transformation.

"Good night Ban."

"Goodnight Elaine~"


End file.
